


Pills for cold, meals for hunger, me for you

by so_real



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: DJ!Seungcheol, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, barista!Jeonghan, i guess, i make an excessive use of italics and dont regret it, if you like dumb jokes and vine references, if youre here for the junshua this isnt your fic sorry, im just trying to revive the jeongcheol tag, this is so self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 11:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16263680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/so_real/pseuds/so_real
Summary: "Jihoon laughs his cackle again. “Oh, he is into guys, believe me. And he is so into you,” he finishes his statement with an accusatory lollipop pointed at Jeonghan's face."Or the one in which Jeonghan is a barista, Seungcheol is a DJ and they are crushing on each other feat meddling Jihoon and little shit Junhui.





	Pills for cold, meals for hunger, me for you

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this jeongcheol fic to avoid writing my big ass jeongcheol fic, how fucked up is that. This is unbetaed and English isnt my first language and i wrote most of this at 3am so please feel free to come scream about any typos/mistakes in the comments. Shoutout to micka who had to listen to me scream about this and every other wip i have, youre the true mvp.
> 
> And so, enjoy this disaster of a fic!
> 
> (Title is from queen Pretty U)
> 
> Edit: ive been informed that the right word is bartender and not barista but im too lazy to change it so

The metallic door makes a rattling sound as Jeonghan pulls it all the way up, grumbling in the process. It wasn't his turn to open today, but someone had to go and get sick last minute and ask him to cover up for him, and of course, being the amazing roommate he is, Jeonghan went and took Jisoo's shift, despite knowing that his own shift is right afterwards and that he is basically going to be working the entire night. The things he does for his best friend (and for the money).

Still cursing Jisoo in his mind, Jeonghan stands back with his hands on his hips to catch his breath for a moment. He looks at the sign proudly stating _The Diamond_ above the door. It needs a new paint job, the colors are starting to fade, but that's not his job.

He silently makes his way in, routinely turning on all the lights and checking all the freezers and fridges, making sure the beer kegs are full enough. He then makes a quick inventory of the things he'll need to bring from the storage room. They are short on coke and tonic water, and a few extra glasses won't hurt anybody either.

Going to the staff room to change, he stops a moment to log into his Spotify account in the computer on the counter and put one of his playlists on shuffle. Humming and nodding along as the music fills the small local, he goes to change into his work clothes.

Once he's changed into his all black getup (there's not really a specified work uniform, his contract only said “dark clothes”), he makes his way to the storage room to fetch the bottles.

He's battling with trying to balance two boxes of glass bottles and holding the door open at the same time when he hears someone say _I'll get that for you!_ and suddenly the door stays open, making him lose his footing and nearly drop everything on the floor.

He spins around, ready to chew the person's head off, and nearly falls again when he sees who it is.

“Seungcheol?!”

“Jeonghan?!” says said boy, making a confused face, which makes his eyebrows get cutely together and his lips purse. “What are you doing here?”

Jeonghan realizes then how close they are, with Seungcheol's arm holding the door open, it's almost as he is pinning Jeonghan against it. He feels his cheeks heat up under Seungcheol's gaze. _Not now_ , he mentally scolds his face.

It doesn't help that Seungcheol's hair is all over the place like he has ran his hands through it (he does that an unnecessarily amount of times, Jeonghan has seen it, not that he's counting or anything, though) and the fact that Jeonghan has a crush the size of a watermelon on him.

And his hair is _blond_. Jeonghan's brain has stopped working. Seungcheol's hair, which was black just last week, is now a pale shade of blond, almost ashy, and falls softly against his eyes, making his stupidly long and dark lashes look even darker. Jeonghan is going to die.

Seungcheol is still looking at him and Jeonghan remembers that he has asked a question.

“I work here,” he says, dumbly, like the enormous dumbass he is.

Which apparently was the right thing to say, because it earns him one of those eye scrunching, blinding, gummy smiles. His knees go weak underneath him. They are always more beautiful up close.

“I know that,” Seungcheol says, still smiling a bit. “But I meant what are you doing here this early. Where's Jisoo?”

For a moment, Jeonghan feels weightless because _he knows when my shift starts_. A dumb smile threatens to split his face in two, but he controls it before he can make a fool of himself. He still hasn't lost all dignity yet.

“Jisoo's ill and asked me to cover for him,” he replies in what he believes is a very controlled and even voice, despite the fact that his heart is racing so fast inside his chest that he's surprised Seungcheol can't hear it.

The bottles clink against one another as Jeonghan tries to balance them better and Seungcheol’s eyes snap from Jeonghan’s face to the boxes he is trying to carry.

“Let me help you with that,” he offers, already moving to take the top box from Jeonghan’s hands. “It’s sweet of you to do that for Jisoo, you know? Having the closing shift and everything.”

Jeonghan has trouble registering the words currently being directed at him because _man_. He lifted that box like it weighs nothing. _Don’t stare, Jeonghan, don’t. stare_. He's sure his eyes are about to bulge out of his skull.

“Uh, yeah, thanks,” he mutters, unintelligently, as he watches Seungcheol's back head towards the counter. _Don't stare._

“I mean it,” Seungcheol says, after Jeonghan has regained his motor abilities and brought his own box of bottles behind the counter. Seungcheol is already unloading his inside the open fridge and Jeonghan should tell him to stop, because that's _his_ job, really, but this is the first time Seungcheol and him have been alone, and they _never_ have the chance to talk like this, so he wants to take as much advantage of this situation as he can.

“Yeah, well, he's my best friend,” he says as he starts copying Seungcheol's actions. “He would do the same for me.”

Seungcheol smiles distractedly again, and Jeonghan loses all ability to form coherent thought for a solid second. “You guys are so cute.”

Jeonghan nearly chokes on his own spit then. “What do you mean?” he asks in a rather choked up voice, because _did he just say I am cute?!_

“Shua told me you've been best friends since you were kids. It's sweet that you two stayed like this for so long,” Seungcheol says, placing the last bottle inside the fridge and closing the lid. He casually leans against it then, hands on both sides of it as he stares down at Jeonghan. Looking at people like this should be illegal, Jeonghan thinks. Choi Seungcheol should be illegal.

 _Shua? Are they on nickname basis?_ Jisoo, that little traitor. He has a lot of explaining to do when Jeonghan gets home today (or rather, tomorrow).

“Speak much with Jisoo?” he asks in what he hopes is a nonchalant tone. Seungcheol just shrugs, the fucker.

“He has the opening shift so he's usually around here doing what you're doing now when I arrive,” he replies, equally nonchalantly. Fuck, he's better than Jeonghan at this. Jeonghan blames his inability to speak _or_ think properly around cute boys.

“Mhmm…” he replies. His bottles are over sooner than he expected and leave him at the mercy of Seungcheol's stare. He doesn't dare look up, because he knows he'll become a stuttering mess again if he looks into Seungcheol's stupidly big and gorgeous eyes, so he busies himself with grabbing the now empty boxes and taking them to the back door.

He kind of expects Seungcheol to have left by the time he gets back, but instead finds him clicking away on the computer. “Did you make this?”

Jeonghan's blood runs cold. He had forgotten about the Spotify playlist. It's not like he's not allowed to play music at the bar, it's just that that is technically Seungcheol's job. Jeonghan is a simple barista, Seungcheol is the full-time music student, part-time DJ at _The Diamond_ , long-time Jeonghan's ridiculously handsome crush. Having him see Jeonghan's playlist is almost like having him read his diary (not that he keeps one, he doesn't have the time and Jisoo is a far better listener anyway).

“Uh, yes, sorry I'll turn it off,” he stammers as he hurries to the computer. Seungcheol catches him by surprise by literally catching his wrist before he can reach the pause button.

“No way, this is so good!” he says, but Jeonghan isn't listening because his brain short-circuited the moment Seungcheol touched him. “Seriously, this is a solid playlist.”

Jeonghan makes a strangled noise at the praise because _there's no way this is happening_ , Seungcheol isn't seeing his music, he isn't talking to him. _He still hasn't let go of his arm_.

“Are you okay?” Seungcheol asks with a concerned voice. Jeonghan realizes he probably looks like a madman. It's not his fault, though! Seungcheol does that to him. He silently curses Jisoo in his mind for what feels like the umpteenth time this evening and nods, hoping to convey a level of sanity he's not feeling at the moment. Seungcheol smiles and he feels himself slipping a little further. “Hey, can I borrow this?”

“I'm sorry?” Jeonghan asks, because he must have had understood him wrong.

Seungcheol's smile gets a tad confused, but it never leaves his face. He tilts his head to the side a bit, as if he were a puppy and didn't understand something. _He still hasn't let go of Jeonghan's wrist_. Jeonghan will go insane.

“I meant for my set,” he explains, and he keeps looking at Jeonghan with that _face_ and those _eyes_ and if Jeonghan could physically move in any way right now he'd do something very stupid like punch him or kiss him. “I would obviously give you credit, but please _say yes_.”

He makes an exaggerated pouty face, and it should look ridiculous, it _is_ ridiculous, but Jeonghan is far too whipped, and what else can he do when Seungcheol is literally looking at him like this with his freshly dyed blond hair, that makes him look extra soft, and _begging_ him to say yes (and if he stashes the way he said that in a far corner of his mind for further daydreaming of Seungcheol asking him out, well, that's nobody's business).

“Uh, yes, sure?” he manages to stutter, looking over Seungcheol's shoulder, because he's not sure he'd be able to look at him right now.

And then he's sure his overworked brain is hallucinating because he's suddenly pulled forward and pressed against a solid, _warm_ chest as Seungcheol _hugs him_.

“Thank you!” Seungcheol exclaims in his ear, not realizing that Jeonghan's soul has left his body and is currently screaming into the void in the fifth dimension.

Seungcheol smells _so good_ , and his arms feel so strong and safe around Jeonghan, and he lets himself get lost in this for a moment. Let's himself pretend that they hug on the regular and this is not completely out of character, nor making him freak out on a cosmic level.

He's not sure how long the hug lasts, a few seconds, an eternity, he can't exactly tell when his heart is beating so hard he can feel it in his eardrums. _God damnit, Seungcheol, some of us are gay!_ He wants to scream. Seungcheol pulls away and Jeonghan is sure his face is red as a tomato. He isn't sure he'd be able to speak now if his life depended on it.

“You're my favorite!” Seungcheol says, unaware of the effect he's having on Jeonghan, and goes back to staring at the computer screen. He seems to rethink of it and sends him a conspiratorial look. “Don't tell Jihoonie I said that,” he whispers, and all Jeonghan can do is nod, dumbfounded.

He's so, _so_ screwed.

Jihoon chooses that exact moment to walk through the door and save Jeonghan's poor soul, looking like a ten year old in his oversized bomber jacket while he eats a lollipop.

He looks at Jeonghan, then at Seungcheol, and raises a questioning eyebrow in the latter's direction, not even bothering to greet any of them. The two boys have a silent exchange with their eyes that Jeonghan can't follow and that leaves Jihoon smirking evilly and Seungcheol pouting flustered at the computer as the shorter boy goes over to the back room. He hasn't even removed the lollipop from his mouth.

Jeonghan follows Jihoon with his eyes until he disappears behind the door and then turns to look back at Seungcheol who is clicking away furiously at the computer, feeling completely lost.

“Anyway,” Seungcheol mutters, looking away from the computer and directing another breathtaking smile in Jeonghan's direction. Jeonghan knows he's going to be keyed up all night from these. “Gotta set everything up. Thank you again, Hannie.”

And he leaves Jeonghan behind with a pat on his shoulder, as if he can't see Jeonghan has literally spontaneously combusted in front of him. _Hannie_.

He stays put in the same spot, staring into nothingness until Jihoon comes and jumps on the counter, sitting there, looking at Jeonghan.

“You okay, there, hyung?” he asks, smiling like he finds Jeonghan infinitely amusing.

Jeonghan turns his head slowly to look at him. “Jihoonie,” he starts, amazed by the fact that he has been able to utter a single word. “How sure are you that you are real and not a figment of my imagination, meaning that I am dreaming?”

Jihoon throws his head back and lets out a cackle. “Pretty sure,” he says around his lollipop. “But then again, I would say that if I were a dream too, wouldn't I?”

Jeonghan gives him a look, upset with his response, and frowns when Jihoon laughs again. “Jeez, hyung, I'm just joking, don't look at me like that! Do you want me to pinch you to make sure, though?”

Jeonghan shakes his head. He's definitely real. No dream can be as big an asshole as real life Jihoon.

Jihoon twirls the lollipop in his mouth, kicking his feet against the fridge underneath him. “Not that I don't enjoy having you here, but where's Joshua hyung?”

“He's ill, the fucker,” Jeonghan replies, as a song starts blasting through the speakers, startling them both. Jeonghan recognizes as one of the songs in his playlist and feels warmth spread through him from his head to his toes.

“Sorry, guys,” Seungcheol's voice replaces the music on the speakers followed by a chuckle. “Miscalculated the volume.”

“Well, you nearly gave me a fucking heart attack, asshole!” Yells Jihoon, which causes Seungcheol to laugh again and play the song even louder. Jeonghan snorts at their banter, which earns him a glare from Jihoon.

“Your boyfriend is a jerk,” he says, making Jeonghan splutter and nearly drop the glass he was drying.

“He's not my boyfriend!” He cries, feeling his cheeks heat up again.

Jihoon just looks back at him without batting an eyelash. “He's not? I thought he'd asked you out already.”

Jeonghan's face feels like it's going to explode from how hard he's blushing. “What are you talking about, Jihoon?!”

“Well,” Jihoon starts, waving his lollipop in the air as he talks. “He likes you,” the lollipop points at Jeonghan. “You like him,” the lollipop points over to the DJ booth. “Isn't that how these things usually work? Like I know you're too much of a coward to ask him out, but I thought he had more guts than that.”

Jeonghan looks at his small friend like he has grown a second head. What the fuck is Jihoon talking about? Seungcheol _likes him?_ Yeah right, and the Earth is flat.

“Jihoonie,” he says, trying to keep it cool. He is not cool. He has never been less cool in his entire life. “Are you sure you didn't hit your head on your way here? Cause you're talking nonsense right now.”

“I'm not, though,” Jihoon presses.

“How can Seungcheol like me? He's not even into guys for all I know,” Jeonghan reasons. And it's true, as much as he is crushing hard on Seungcheol, he has no indicator of the other's sexuality. So far, Jeonghan has only seen him flirt with girls. As far as he knows, Seungcheol is straight as a ruler and not into boys, and much less into Jeonghan.

Jihoon laughs his cackle again. “Oh, he is into guys, believe me. And he is _so_ into you,” he finishes his statement with an accusatory lollipop pointed at Jeonghan's face.

Jeonghan shakes his head. Jihoon is crazy. Jihoon just wants to mess with him. Even if what he says is true and Seungcheol really is into boys, there's no way he is into Jeonghan. They don't even know each other all that well, and Jeonghan is a _mess_.

“You're crazy,” he tells Jihoon.

The shorter boy just puts his lollipop back in his mouth again and jumps from the counter, shrugging. “Maybe, but I'm usually right, too,” he says matter-of-factly as he starts putting the bottles on the shelf in order. He makes them form a rainbow.

This is going to be one hell of a long night.

***

Jeonghan was right. The night has only gotten worse, and it's only midnight. Which means three things: One, Jeonghan has been working for three hours and has three more hours ahead. Two, he has been sneaking not-so-subtle glances at the DJ booth every few seconds, much to the despair of his own mental sanity. Three, Jihoon's shift is over and Junhui is here.

Usually, Jeonghan adores Junhui. The chinese boy was one of the first friends Jeonghan made at Uni, and he is the one who landed both Jisoo and him the jobs at _The Diamond_. Plus he's dating his best friend, so he practically lives in Jeonghan's apartment. Yes, Junhui is generally a soft-spoken, funny, gentle giant- with one exception. When he is teasing Jeonghan about boys.

At this point, Jeonghan is convinced every single one of his friends is in a competition to see who can make him the most flustered. Junhui had been here for exactly two minutes when Jihoon intercepted him, conspiratorially whispering something that Jeonghan couldn't catch, and leaving with an enormous grin that matched the one Junhui was wearing when he turned to face Jeonghan.

“Don't you start,” Jeonghan had had time to warn, before Junhui's eyes twinkled.

“You're so screwed,” he had said, smiling like a loon. Jeonghan had had to agree.

So here he is now, serving drink after drink mindlessly, watching as the drunk patrons make fools out of themselves, listening to his playlist being blasted through the speakers, and looking to the back of the bar, trying to catch a glimpse of golden hair.

“He looks good blond, doesn't he?” a wild Junhui appears, as though a physical manifestation of Jeonghan's thoughts, after the thousandth time he has looked in the DJ booth's direction. “Not that he doesn't always look like a five course meal but you know what I mean.”

Jeonghan splutters as Junhui wiggles his eyebrows at him. “I hate you,” he says truthfully. “I'll tell Shua you said that.”

Junhui laughs. “Please do, that will be hilarious.”

“Why do you enjoy making me suffer so much?” Jeonghan asks pitifully. He puts his head on his arms on top of the counter, ignoring how sticky it is.

“You wouldn't be in this situation if you got your shit together and asked him out, you know?” Junhui says, as he pours a pint and exchanges it for a few notes from a patron. Jeonghan lifts his head and serves a few more people before turning to Junhui again.

“Jihoon said something similar earlier, but it's not like I can just go up to him and say _hey I think you're really cool, I like you a lot, maybe we could hang out or something?_ ” he tells him.

“I hate you for using that reference,” Junhui says, a mortified smile on his face. “But that is exactly what you should do.”

“Yeah, no way,” Jeonghan shakes his head.

Junhui lets out an exasperated huff and gives him one of his judgy faces. He's very good at making you regret every choice you've ever made in your life with just one look.

They don't speak much after that, the buzzing post-midnight hours keeping both of them busy. Jeonghan's playlist keeps playing, mixed with some songs that he doesn't know but that go perfectly with the vibe, and if Jeonghan had an ounce of courage in him he would ask Seungcheol to tell him the titles later.

But since he's a coward, he spends the following two hours stalking him in between orders, feeling Junhui's heavy judging stare on the back of his head and ignoring it like a champ.

It's past 3am when the last patrons leave and Junhui pulls the metallic front door halfway through to signal they are closed. The music fades into something sweet and slow and decreases in volume, until it is only a pleasant hum in the background. Jeonghan slumps against the counter, wishing for death to come to him quickly.

“This has been the longest night of my life,” he tells no-one in particular. Junhui ruffles his hair as he passes him on his way to the storage room. “No seriously,” he continues. “My legs feel like they are made of jelly!”

“Can I help with anything?” a deep voice asks. Jeonghan's head snaps up at the sound, finding himself face to face with Seungcheol for the second time this night. His hair is even more unruly than it was before and there's a faint pink flush high on his cheeks that matches his lips.

He just stares at him dumbly for a few seconds, trying to process his offer when Junhui comes up behind him and leans on top of him, handing a cloth to Seungcheol. “Be a dear and wipe those tables for him, yeah? He'll thank you.”

Seungcheol only looks surprised for about two seconds before nodding and smiling beautifully, taking the cloth, and turning on his heels to go and do exactly what Junhui told him to do.

Jeonghan's brain takes a few moments to regain connection, but when he does, he turns around, smacking Junhui in the head. “Jun!”

“Ouch! What?!” Junhui asks, rubbing the back of his head, feigning ignorance.

“Why did you do that?” he whispers furiously.

“He offered! If you ask me, he wants to show off in front of you, look at him,” Junhui whispers back, pointing over to the other side of the counter, where Seungcheol is thoroughly wiping one of the few tables scattered around the bar.

Jeonghan gives Junhui one last murder glare before going over the counter, arming himself with all the courage he can muster.

“Seungcheol,” he calls softly. The other boy lifts his head, smiling up at him. _He needs to stop smiling for my sanity_ , Jeonghan thinks.

“Yeah?”

“You don't really need to do this, Jun was just joking,” Jeonghan says, feeling his cheeks heat up from embarrassment.

Seungcheol shakes his head, successfully ruffling his hair even more. His brow furrows in that adorable way of his. “I really want to help though,” he says with a pout. “You've been working all night.”

“So have you,” Jeonghan points out, trying to ignore how his heart is speeding up in his ribcage.

Seungcheol makes a sheepish face and rubs the back of his neck, “You can hardly compare standing behind a counter all night to sitting in front of a computer.”

“But,” Jeonghan starts, but Seungcheol cuts him off.

“Let me help, Hannie. Please?” he says, looking at Jeonghan like a kicked puppy. Jeonghan knows he's lost, then.

“Fine,” he chokes out, pretending he's not beet red by now.

“Thank you,” Seungcheol smiles at him, all dimples and gums, and Jeonghan really wants to kiss him right now.

He turns away to stop himself from doing something stupid and goes over to the counter, where Junhui is rinsing some glasses, trying really hard (and failing) to pretend he's not eavesdropping.

“Go ahead, say it,” Jeonghan sighs when he reaches him.

Junhui grins wickedly at him. “ _Hannie_.”

“I know,” he says defeatedly.

“Oh boy, Shua is going to have a field day with this.”

“Whatever,” Jeonghan replies, going to fetch a broom to finish cleaning the place as fast as he can so that he can finally go home and collapse from pure exhaustion.

The clean-up takes less than usual with Seungcheol helping them out, and soon Jeonghan and Junhui have changed into their regular clothes and are switching off the lights. They lock the front door and pull down the metallic gate, and _The Diamond_ is officially closed for the night.

Jeonghan shivers in the cold early morning air, wishing he had taken a bigger coat.

“You coming my way?” he asks Junhui. Most nights after work, Junhui just crashes at his and Jisoo's place, since it's closer.

Junhui shakes his head. “Jisoo said to go home tonight. _I'm contagious, Junnie!_ ” he says, making a passable imitation of Jisoo's voice.

Jeonghan nods, already thinking of his bed. “I'll see you tomorrow, then.”

“Good night, hyung,” Junhui says, hugging him. He uses the proximity to whisper in his ear. “He's waiting for you.”

Jeonghan's heart stutters in his chest as Junhui pulls away, smiling knowingly, pointing behind him with his eyebrows.

“Good night, Seungcheol hyung!” Junhui calls over his shoulder as he leaves. The little shit.

Jeonghan turns in time to catch Seungcheol waving at Junhui from a few feet behind him. They make eye contact and Jeonghan feels his entire body light up with anticipation.

“Which way are you headed?” Seungcheol asks, oh so casually, like they do this every week.

Jeonghan points, not trusting himself to speak right now. Seungcheol smiles warmly at him and walks towards him, stopping at a respectable distance.

“I'll walk you, if that's okay?” he asks. Jeonghan doesn't know if he wants to run away or throw himself at him.

He nods instead.

They walk in awkward silence, the streets quiet and deserted due to the late hour. It sort of gives Jeonghan the stupid idea that they are the last people on Earth. At least the only people awake this late.

He risks a glance to the side only to find Seungcheol already looking at him. They both look away at the same time and Jeonghan feels warmth spread through his cold cheeks.

He hastily scrapes his mind for something to say, anything to break the silence, but all he can think of is how cute Seungcheol's pink nose is peeking from under his scarf, and sooner than he'd want to, they are in front of his place.

“This is me,” he says, voice betraying his disappointment. He doesn't know what he'd been waiting for, really. For Seungcheol to take his hand as they walked? To confess to him how in love with him he is? To kiss him goodbye at his doorstep? Jeonghan is full of shit.

“Oh,” Seungcheol says, and turns to face Jeonghan. The light from the lamppost behind him lits his hair up like a golden flame.

“Good night, Seungcheol,” Jeonghan says, fighting the heavy feeling in his chest. He starts pulling his keys from his pocket. “Thank you for walking me.”

Seungcheol stares at him quietly for a moment before he sighs, placing a hand on top of Jeonghan's already unlocking his door. “Wait.”

Jeonghan looks up at him, suddenly aware of how close they are. “Yes?” he asks, sounding steadier than he feels.

“Jeonghan, I…” he cuts himself. Jeonghan smothers the sudden hopeful feeling that blossoms in his chest. “I don't know how to say this but…” he makes a frustrated noise, shaking his head. He takes a deep breath and seems to steady himself, looking straight into Jeonghan's eyes.

“I've been meaning to tell you this for a while, but I'm a coward and always chickened out at the last second,” he smiles crookedly at Jeonghan, who isn't sure he's breathing anymore. “But I really like you. Like really, _really_ like you. And I was wondering if you would want to go out with me sometime?”

Jeonghan stares at him like a deer caught in headlights. He's definitely not breathing. He's not breathing and the lack of oxygen has damaged his brain so badly that he is having hallucinations.

Because this can't be happening. Seungcheol isn't asking him out. Seungcheol isn't standing on his doorstep, looking like he came out of a damn teenage movie, and saying he likes Jeonghan. These things simply don't happen to Jeonghan.

Seungcheol must take his silence the wrong way, because his smile falters and he quickly steps away from Jeonghan. “I'm sorry, did I read this all wrong? I thought… Jihoon said…”

Jeonghan snaps back to reality with a huge breath, shaking his head furiously. He doesn't know what posseses him to speak but suddenly he's bursting out “No. Nononono, you were right! You were completely right, I have the biggest crush ever on you and I would very much like to go out with you once I've finished dying of embarrassment.”

Seungcheol's entire face lights up and he steps closer to Jeonghan again, crowding him against his door. “For real?”

Jeonghan nods, his bangs brushing against Seungcheol's. That's how close they are. “One hundred percent sure,” he says, and he doesn't know where this brave Jeonghan is coming from, but he likes him very much.

Seungcheol's smile is brighter than the entire sun when he asks “Is tomorrow too soon?”

Which makes Jeonghan laugh, delighted. “Probably,” he says, and in a bout of courage wraps his arms around Seungcheol's neck, bringing them even closer. “But to be honest, I don't care.”

Seungcheol's hands come to rest on his hips and Jeonghan's heart is beating so hard he's afraid it will come out of his chest. “Great, cause I can't wait,” he whispers, before closing the gap between them.

 _Seungcheol is kissing me_ , is the only thing Jeonghan can think about for exactly two seconds, before his mind goes blank.

It's not a heated, movie-style kiss, like Jeonghan had dreamed their first kiss to be. Instead, it's gentle. Seungcheol kisses him slowly, tenderly, as if he's afraid Jeonghan will disappear if he moves too fast. His grip on Jeonghan's hips tightens, bringing them impossibly flush together, and Jeonghan lets his hands tangle in the golden locks he's been dreaming about all night. He sighs against Seungcheol's mouth and feels Seungcheol smile.

It's over way too soon, but at the same time, Jeonghan doesn't think he would have been able to take it any longer without dying. Seungcheol pulls apart, placing one last peck on his lips before looking at him with those eyes that drive Jeonghan crazy.

“Sorry, I've been dying to do this since the first time I saw you,” he admits, cheeks blushing beautifully. Jeonghan nearly chokes.

“Oh my God,” he says, and Seungcheol laughs and Jeonghan's heart leaps.

“I should probably go,” Seungcheol whispers. Jeonghan involuntary holds him tighter.

“No, why?” he asks, voice a little whiny, and where is this coming from?

“Because,” Seungcheol says, bringing a hand up to Jeonghan's face, cupping his cheek. Jeonghan leans against it, reveling in the warm feeling against his cold skin. “It's taking all my willpower not to kiss you again, and I don't know if I'd be able to stop this time, and I want us to go on a proper date first.”

Jeonghan blushes so hard he's sure they can see it in outer space. “Didn't take you for a sweet talker.”

Seungcheol laughs again. He has the most beautiful laugh, like a giggle followed by a little hiccup. Jeonghan wants to hear it again and again. “I'm the sweetest of talkers.”

“I like it,” Jeonghan confesses, and the corners of Seungcheol's eyes crinkle from how big he's smiling.

“I like _you_ ,” he says. Jeonghan makes an embarrassing squealing noise. “I'll pick you up tomorrow around six, yeah? Does coffee sound good?”

“Perfect,” to be honest, Jeonghan would have agreed to anything, but coffee sounds pretty damn cliche romantic for a first date, in his opinion.

“Like you,” Seungcheol says, slowly detaching himself from Jeonghan, who reluctantly lets him go.

“Stop it, oh my God,” he says, hiding his face in his hands.

“Nope,” Seungcheol says, taking his hands and giving them a squeeze. They stare at each other for a moment, neither quite believing that this is truly happening.

Seungcheol gives his hands another squeeze before letting them go. “I'll see you tomorrow.”

Jeonghan nods. “At six.”

“At six,” Seungcheol repeats. “It's a date.”

“It is,” Jeonghan confirms, feeling like he's about to burst.

“Good night, Hannie,” Seungcheol says, smiling shyly, like he, too, is so giddy he can barely speak.

“Good night, Cheol,” Jeonghan tries, because he can, because he's invincible right now, and Seungcheol blushes.

“Please, never call me anything other than that ever again,” he says rushedly. Jeonghan laughs, nodding.

“Okay.”

Seungcheol starts walking backwards, like he doesn't want to leave, and it hits Jeonghan that _he doesn't want to leave_. Jeonghan is so happy he could cry right now.

“Bye,” Seungcheol says.

“Bye,” Jeonghan parrots, staring fondly at him until he rounds the corner and is gone.

Jeonghan then lets himself into his apartment building and leans against the door, heart racing, before running the four flights of stairs up to his apartment and falling face first in his pillow, squealing like a schoolboy whose crush just asked him out because _his crush just asked him out_.

He knows he's never going to hear the end of it from Junhui and Jisoo tomorrow, so he lets himself float in this precious stretch of time where he can still remember the press of Seungcheol's lips against his and the moment is only theirs.

He goes to sleep that night feeling weightless and knowing that Seungcheol very much likes him back.

**Author's Note:**

> Congratulations! You made it to the end of this! Youre a star!
> 
> Anyway I pictured YMMD era everyone while writing this so imagine DJ cheol looking like this
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated, but tbh, who am i to tell you what to do, right?
> 
> You can find me on tumblr and twitter @thewintersobber, im always open to screaming about jeongcheol or svt in general so hmu if you feel like it.


End file.
